Ohayou Sensei!
by danoverdeath
Summary: After an....incident...at Ichigo's school the red-head has to leave his home-town of Karakura to live with his Aunt. But when your cousin is a psychopath and your maths teacher seems a little too keen on you what do YOU do? GrimmIchi noncon HichiIchi
1. A Fresh Start

Hi y'all! This is my first GrimmIchi fanfic ever so I hope you like it. Also it's my first fanfic I've posted up on , and AU story. Plus I've only ever written Bleach yaoi fanfics with HichiIchi/IchiHichi so be kind please! *begs*

Note: The name of this fanfic is in Japanese: _'Ohayou Sensei!' _In English it means: _'Good Morning Teacher!'_

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

-----

**Pairing(s): **GrimmIchi (main pairing) also noncon HichiIchi

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

-----

**CHAPTER 1: **_**'A Fresh Start'**_

"You what??!" the teenager exclaimed raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on Hichigo dear! You remember your cousin Ichigo!" the dark-haired woman sighed.

"Err...no...that's why I'm askin'. Now who the hell is he!?" he ordered, resting the magazine he was reading on his lap before sitting up slightly from his exceedingly lazy position on the couch.

His mother sighed once more from exhaustion. Her son really was the most tiring person she had ever met, why did she have to explain things over and over to him only to have her wisdom fall on deaf ears?

"Ichigo's your Uncle Isshin's son. He's about the same age as you now."

"Uncle who??" the albino frowned with a questionable gaze.

"He's my brother"

"Oh!" the teen said as he took a sip from the can of soda that was resting on the table next to him. "Continue".

"Well, I doubt you'd remember him, you were about six last time we visited them, but Ichigo's coming to stay with us for a while."

"A while?" the albino repeated, resting the can on the table once more.

"Yes, until he finishes school" the woman nodded in reply.

"Huh?!" the albino jolted up off the couch, "Wait! You mean he'll be staying with us for _two_ _years!_ Come on lady! I don't even know him and I have to live with the guy for two freakin' years!?"

"Look. Calm down, please," his mother spoke with weary eyes, "Things might not work out and he might go home before then, you never know!"

"That's not the point! _Why_ is he staying with _us??"_ the albino glared at his mother with accusing eyes.

"He's been having a lot of problems lately in his current school." his mother replied simply.

The albino raised an eye-brow with shock, "What sort of 'problems'?"

The woman shook her head, "Isshin won't tell me that, if you really want to know you'll have to ask Ichigo. But remember, he's had a rough time these past few months so don't probe him too hard for answers, okay?"

Her son nodded.

_'Problems eh? What kind of problems are so bad that you have to move schools, and not only that but leave your own family too??'_

"Anyway," his mother continued, "we're Ichigo's closest relatives, I know! I know! He's coming all the way from Karakura town to stay with us but his father doesn't know what else to do. Plus you and Ichigo were always close when you were little--"

"If we were that _'close' _don't you think I would've remembered him after all these years?" the teen asked with a cocky attitude.

"Trust me dear," she said almost too gently as her lips began to curve, "You'll know him when you see him."

The pale skinned sixteen year-old shuddered. Everyone said he had his mother's smile. In actual fact, her's was a thousand times more sickening than his. Why his father had ever found her attractive he would never know.

xXxXxXxXx

The red-haired teenager had never forgotten his cousin Hichigo. Who couldn't forget an albino, clingy, cry-baby with demonic inverted eyes and hawk-like yellow irises. Hichigo was one of the nicest people Ichigo had ever met, even if he did call him 'Strawberry-chan' due to his hair colour and of course the fact that 'ichigo' also meant strawberry.

He fiddled with one of the tight sweatbands that covered his wrists. He exhaled and inhaled deeply as the cab driver drove the vehicle along the smooth roads of his new 'home'.

As he gazed out of the cab window he saw the large buildings of the city centre. Shops, cafes, nightclubs and monuments were littered across the horizontal landscape. Even though Karakura was only a town Ichigo couldn't help but compare the enormous city to the place he was born.

Eventually the cab stopped infront of a street. The traffic buzzed about the city centre around them as Ichigo pulled out his wallet scanning the rows of doors for a metalic '18'. He payed the cab driver and stepped out of the vehicle. As the car drove off into a distant traffic jam Ichigo quietly strolled up the pavement with his heavy rucksack that contained a few belongings slung over his shoulder. In his left hand he held a plastic bag that had some of his little sister's cooking in it, in the other he held a scrap of paper which had his Aunt's address on it that his father had given him:

18 Kuchiki Road

The name instantly reminded him of Rukia, and Rukia then reminded him of......

Shaking his head from the bad memories that haunted him Ichigo looked at each identical terraced house, trying to spot his Aunt's home. He analyzed each number on the doors.....15.....16......17............19....?!

_'Hang on! Where's number 18!?!'_ the eldest Kurosaki thought furiously as he looked where his Aunt's house should be. All that he saw was a dark alleyway in between the two houses. Was number 18 down there?

He shrugged, knowing that the only way to find out was to go down there. He began to walk down the enclosed space when he saw that his suspictions had been right.

At the very end of the alleyway, surrounded in a heavy and dark shadow, was a wooden door with a lope-sided brass number '18'. Ichigo shoved the scrap of paper into his jacket pocket and went towards the door. He hoped this was the right door seeing as he couldn't remember from his last visit ten years ago where the house actually was. As he bit down on his lower lip he knocked gently on the door causing the awful paint job to splinter and peal off onto his knuckles. He soon heard footsteps from inside the house come to the door and his gut clenched in fear of the house being the wrong one. As the door creaked open slowly a woman wearing an apron gradually came into view behind the wooden panel.

There were dark circles etched deeply under her weary topaz eyes. The sleeves of her badly stained blousse were rolled up to her elbows and her ragged ebony hair was scraped back into a limp pony-tail.

At first Ichigo had thought this was indeed the wrong house, his Aunt had always been so happy and care-free, she had aged terribly in the last ten years physically, and if you looked into her eyes you could see that the same was also true for mentally too. Just as Ichigo was contemplating on whether to leave the woman's eyes sparkled with the same light, though it had dulled slightly over time, that his Aunt's had when he had first visited them.

The woman then seemed to be fainting as she collapsed forwards into the sixteen year-old's arms. Ichigo's face was filled with worry as he looked down at the woman who's head was now resting on his shoulder, her feet having still not left the doorstep of the house.

"Ichigo," a weary and gentle voice whispered, "you've...gotten....so...big....I almost...didn't......recognise...you..."

"Obaasan! Are you okay?" he cried out to the woman.

The woman seemed to struggle to lift her head from the teen's shoulder so she stayed put, "I'm fine dear......just........sleepy....".

Ichigo then carefully pushed the woman away from himself but held her up as he stepped through the doorway. He gazed at the woman, her body was straight but her head hung downwards. She'd actually fallen asleep! Ichigo had no idea what to do now, if he let go of her she would fall but how long would be asleep for? As he contemplated these facts he didn't notice the person on the stairs watching him.

"S-Strawberry-chan?! Is that you?!?"

The red-head looked up and his eyes locked with those of his cousin's.

The teen on the stairs had changed dramatically. His jaw and face were less round and his chest and shoulders were much broader than before. Ichigo could see his well sculpted body behind the teen's tightly fitting black T-shirt which had a green 'paint-splattered' effect printed on the fabric. He also wore a pair of black 'skinny' jeans which were held up by a black and white checked belt around his hips. The whole outfit was topped off by a pair of black converses on his feet. His silken skin and spikey hair had however remained consistent and contrasted beautifully with the darkness of his clothes; and his eyes, inverted and horrifying to most, were still full of lustre. The teen was also, of course, so much taller now than when he was six, but Ichigo couldn't tell just how tall he was while he was on the flight of stairs.

Their reunion was cut short by the albino who groaned at the sight of his mother in the red-head's arms. "Leave her, once she's out, she's out." he told Ichigo.

"But she'll fall--"

"Trust me, she won't." the porceline figure interupted him as he strode down the stairs with a menacing glare. Ichigo still felt reluctant to let go of her as his cousin closed the door behind him with a loud _'slam'_. The woman didn't even flinch. Ichigo then felt the albino push him away from his Aunt and as his rucksack connected with the wooden panel hard, his grip around the woman slipped, but she still remained standing upright, her head sagging down to the floor and fast asleep.

"Told you so." the albino said matter-of-factly without a trace of childishness in his voice. His hand still gripped Ichigo's shirt as he pulled the teen forwards this time, tearing the rucksack from his back and slamming him straight back into the door.

Ichigo couldn't believe how rough his cousin had become as the albino made his way up the stairs with the rucksack in hand, well it had been ten years after all. Ichigo stood there, dazed and perplexed by Hichigo's change in attitude when suddenly the albino stopped half-way up the stairs and spun around on his heel.

"Are you coming or what?" he snapped.

Ichigo blinked. Then nodded silently as he too began to go up the stairs.

Ichigo recognised slight things around him that told him that this was indeed his Aunt's house, the photographs of his little sisters and him on the walls, when had his father ever sent them? Wedding photos, baby photos, hell, his Aunt loved her digital camera, he remembered her taking pictures of him and her son constantly during their stay, he even found a few on the walls making his cheeks glow a light pink.

When the pair arrived on the landing there were two doors either side of them. Hichigo turned right and needlessly kicked the one in front of him open. As he entered the room Ichigo followed.

The walls of the room were covered in posters, newspaper-clippings, magazine articles and post-cards. There was also a C.D player and a laptop on a desk in the corner of the room and infront of them there was an un-made bed with a black metal frame at the top where the pillow should have been, but instead it layed lazily at the bottom of the bed. There was no duvet or sheets, just a bare mattress and the pillow. Opposite that bed there was a camper bed with the sheets resting on the mattress waiting to be made. There was also a small chest of draws that was overflowing with clothes. The room was hardy neat and it had 'Hichigo' labled all over it but it was better than nothing.

Hichigo walked over to the bed, leaving Ichigo in the doorway of the room. He dropped the rucksack at the edge of the bed and began to make the bed.

"No. I can do it." Ichigo said taking a step towards him.

The albino looked up with a raised eye-brow, "No need to get on your knees and beg King."

Ichigo flinched at the nick-name. "What have I told you about calling me that?" he murmered, almost growling.

"What have told you about me being a worthless piece of shit?" Hichigo asked simply eyes on the bed.

"You're not--!"

Hichigo raised a hand to silence him and stood straight, smiling crookedly. "'In comparrison to his Lordship', I thought we agreed on that."

Ichigo stayed silent, he hated to admit it but the albino had complete control over him. He could play and toy with Ichigo's will power all he wanted, eventually in would bend, _or break_. That was Hichigo's...'gift'. That smile always did something to Ichigo, and Hichigo knew it.

"Aw, com' on Ichi!" he said as he strode over a ruffled the red-head's hair. "Sorry, I pulled out that smile didn't I?" his tone was mocking and his smile was wider than ever, but Ichigo knew what he said was true, simply because Hichigo didn't say 'sorry'. "Do you forgive me?" he whispered into the boy's ear before quickly brushing his lips against his cheek. Ichigo backed away and rubbed his cheek.

"You haven't changed, have you, Hichigo?" his voice, flat. It wasn't a question.

His smile widened yet again doubling in size, "Niether have you Strawberry-chan."

Ichigo frowned, "Don't call me that."

"Okay! Okay!" he vowed his hands held above his head, "Strawberry-_tan"_

The red-head lunged at him, "That's even worse you bastard! Take it back!"

The albino began to laugh hysterically as he was pushed down onto the camper bed. The springs screeched loudly but were still drowned out by the high-pitched giggles. Ichigo was on top of Hichigo, holding the sixteen year-old down by his wrists. The red-head let go of one of the other's wrists and balled the fingers into a fist and readied himself to pound the sniggering teen to death.

But then Hichigo's smile dropped. Using the freed hand he gently stroked his cousin's cheek. Ichigo froze.

"Sorry Ichi" he murmered childishly mimicking almost exactly the way he had spoken when Ichigo had last visited.

Ichigo's fist shook, but in soon relaxed and fell onto the bed next to the albino's face. His kept his head low and hidden from Hichigo. He was so weak.

After a few minutes of Hichigo stroking Ichigo silently the albino let his hand drop beside him and he gazed at his cousin.

"Nice position" he murmered but the red-head heard and tried to get off the bed. Hichigo sniggered and wrapped his arms around his cousin, pulling him down with him. He soon began to run his fingers through the orange hair, inhaling the smell of his cousin's skin.

"I've got to put my stuff away" Ichigo moaned, not wanting the albino to become too attached to him.

"Tough, I want you to stay here." the albino replied stubbornly.

"But surely there's something you need to do too?" Ichigo said almost begging.

The albino shot up as if he had just had an electric shock.

"Shit!" he cursed.

The red-head looked up at him still being encaged by the porceline arms. "I'm right aren't I?" he grinned. The albino ignored him but let go of him as he gazed up at the clock on the wall.

"Shit!" he cursed again.

"You supposed to be somewhere?" the red-head asked seriously worried that it could be serious.

The albino looked at him, "Yeah, I am, but my mum said not to leave you because...." his voice trailed off. What was he saying?! He could have just nearly hit a bomb-shell! He could have just made things worse for Ichigo!

"Would it be easier for you if I just came with you then?" he asked smiling brightly.

The albino blinked at the usually scowling teen. _'Shit! I just a landmine! I just know it!'_

"Yeah, sure.....um...if you'd like..."

Ichigo nodded effusively, "Yep! Sure! Where we going?"

_'I knew it, I've just totally killed Ichigo....'_

-----

It's kinda short.....^^' oh well! It's okay! =_= I'll write the next chap. as soon as possible for you and I'm not sure when the GrimmIchi will be starting up and sorry for any OOCness!! I tried my best honest!!


	2. The Gang

Hi again! I hope you're enjoying '_O.S'_ so far...here's chapter two! ^^

Note: The name of this fanfic is in Japanese: _'Ohayou Sensei!' _In English it means: _'Good Morning Teacher!'_

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

-----

**Pairing(s): **GrimmIchi (main pairing) also noncon HichiIchi

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

-----

**CHAPTER 2: **_**'The Gang'**_

As the red-head and the albino walked down the street together Ichigo couldn't help but notice his cousin's...odd behaviour. It wasn't odd for Hichigo to be holding his cousin's hand with the strange gentleness that they had in the past...well, it wasn't odd then but Ichigo couldn't help but think that maybe the intimacy, no matter how comforting it was, was a bit to much for some...surely Hichigo must have noticed the difference between the 'messages' people received from two six year-old boys holding hands to those of two six_teen_ year-olds. Despite this, Ichigo had to admit that his father was right-_"Seeing a friendly old face from the past will help you Ichigo, especially if it's Hichigo's..." _-it was already helping, but not to the extent that he could talk about..._that _incident with him. It was eairly days, maybe things would improve-_"...I know you don't want to talk about it with me son...but have you thought that maybe talking with somone else, who you trust and love, that may be the best possible way to vent this...problem of yours..."- _Ichigo had never seen his father so...serious before, not even at his mother's funeral. Still no need to send him to Hichigo, the one person to whom he was the weakest and the most gullable around! He sighed and glanced at his cousin.

'_Hichigo knows I can't talk to him about...'it' yet...I just hope he knows why...'_

Suddenly the albino came to a halt pausing Ichigo's trail of thoughts. His pale face was expressionless as he gazed at Ichigo. His hand tightened around the red-head's as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I...I don't want your life-story or nothin' and even if it ain't now...you've gotta promise t' tell me what this..." he paused to think of a word, checking Ichigo's face for any signs of pain, then he continued, "...'problem' of yours is some day...but don't let it get to you either..." His hand slipped from around Ichigo's and slid into the his pocket, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned anythin' so soon so just forget I said anything".

He then began to march off into the distance leaving the red-head behind. Ichigo then realised how out of character he had acted before, he felt like an idiot for thinking that his cousin wouldn't say anything about..._'it'_ and it shocked him when the time came. The blow was swift and painful so he attempted to force the pain away thinking that no one would notice, but he was to forceful and swift himself that his plan had been foiled and now Hichigo was worrying about him, yeah, _worrying._

Ichigo wasn't here with his Aunt and Hichigo so that he could feed them with his problems, he was here to forget the past and to enjoy himself, there were far too many memories at home in Karakura for that to be possible, hense him being _here_, the one and only place where he had felt so happy, like he was important, like he was loved by someone other than his mother and immediate family. And being in his Aunt's house wasn't what made him feel so good while he was there, because the person who did that was the one whom he had made those memories with that made his Aunt's house seem like such a happy place, that person was the one who he had recognised at a quick glance, the one he hadn't forgotten, the one he couldn't.

As the albino trudged down the pavement, scuffing his shoes along the ground, he suddenly felt someone punch him playfully in the back. He quickly turned to spot the criminal but instead he was quickly pulled into an unbreakable headlock. In the midst of the chaos that followed Hichigo managed to catch a glimpse of Ichigo's orange spikey hair before the red-head's hardened knuckles ground into his scalp.

"Y-You son of a bitch! Get off me!" the pale figure roared.

"I don't think so!" the other replied smugly.

"For fuck's sake King!"

"Sorry Hichi! I have no idea who you're talking to! I'm not called 'King'." Ichigo replied in an innocent voice.

"Ichigo then!" he growled.

"Ask nicely Hichi!" he sniggered.

"...Please...Ichigo..." the albino murmered and his cousin realised him from his bondage.

"Good boy!" he praised as he rubbed the silken white hair on the other's head. People who had been staring at the pair began to wander away as Hichigo slapped the hand away from his head; but then he noticed the glint in his cousin's eye that hadn't been there before. A sickening grin crawled up the sides of his face. Ichigo blinked. "What?"

"Nothin'" the other replied though the grin widened. Then, in almost a split second, the albino's hands locked onto Ichigo's face as porceline lips brushed against Ichigo's lightly tanned forehead.

"That is one hell of a nasty habbit you have there cous'." Ichigo said wincing as if his cousin's deathly pale lips were laced with acid.

"Not really," he replied, his fingers still touching Ichigo's skin, "you should get into it, it's kinda nice."

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself then" he said shrugging off the rejection literally.

His alabaster fingers gently trailed down Ichigo's body a little too slowly, making him shudder from his icey touch.

"Y-You want a jacket or something 'cause your hands are f-fuckin' freezing!" Ichigo gasped. The albino cocked his head to one side with a questioning gaze and that crooked smile, which was just purely irresistible, began to line his lips. His hands had came to a stop at Ichigo's hips when he suddenly pushed them up into the teen's shirt and brushed his cold fingertips against something a little too close for comfort..."_Shit!_" Ichigo screamed after inhaling sharply. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, preventing any other profanities that may have left his lips, his cheeks flushing a deep crimson. The porceline teenager sniggered as he pulled back the icey digets, his eyes piercing deep into the umber orbs before him. The digits then gripped the waistband of the teen's jeans and pulled him along as both of them walked further up the street.

Ichigo felt something in his gut turn over on it's self. He felt sick. He wanted to clutch his stomach and run, but he didn't. He then heard Hichigo sniggering yet again. It wasn't mocking, and that was the worst part, because then Ichigo felt himself ache...

xXxXxXxXx

"Give them back you freak!"

"Give what back?"

"Quit lying you jerk and give 'em back!"

"I dunno what you're talkin' about!"

"You lier! You took 'em! Didn't you? Didn't you!"

A fist connected loudly with a wooden crate, interrupting the squabbling pair.

"Shaddap you fuckin' bitches! You're pissin' me off!" roared the thin towering figure.

"Nnoitra, you're too loud." said a smaller paler figure who was sitting in the corner of the room texting on his mobile, "I'd advise you to calm yourself down before you wake Stark".

"Shut it you fuckin' emo bitch! I don't give a shit! Go ring your pathetic bitch of a girlfriend so that she can wash me of my 'sins' if you're that bothered by me that much!" the tall dark-haired figure growled. The other's deep emerald eyes raised their focus from the phone and burned into the much taller figure.

"Hey! Hey!" spoke a new voice making both of them look to where it came from, "Don't get personal, if you really wanna just beat the crap out of each other then do it, just don't start a bitch-fight 'kay?". The tall dark-haired man glared at the battered couch that held the person who had spoken. The man on the couch rolled his head back so that he could look at the long-haired figure behind him. His black spikey hair moved gently in a fridged draft from a hole that was torn in the side of the warehouse where the group were hanging out. He grinned, showing his teeth.

The lanky figure growled, his tiny pupils narrowing, "Kaien, you bastard..."

Kaien straightened his neck, breaking the eye contact between them. He the felt around in his pocket and pulled out a small red bracelet that was made up of a collection chipped wooden beads. He threw it towards the pair who had been bickering before and a small girl with freckles and large blonde bunches caught it. She glared at Kaien before turning to the blond haired man beside her and appologized reluctently.

"Hey! You're all very quiet."

The group looked and spotted an albino sixteen year-old standing in the gap in the warehouse wall. The small blonde-haired girl froze with fear as the young man beside her squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"Hey Shiro! You escaped then!" Kaien cheered pointing to the space beside him on the couch.

The albino shrugged, "Almost..." he reached to something behind the wall and dragged it into everyone's view. "Everyone, this is Ichigo."

The pale figure who had soon gone back to texting after Kaien had spoken raised his head, "Shiro, I thought you said that this is the young gentleman that your mother is forcing you to live with."

"Forced eh?" Ichigo murmered under his breath with a grimace but the albino ignored him.

"Yeah he is but it's fine now 'cause before I thought he'd be just this freak Ichigo but now I know he's the _Ichigo_ Ichigo I'm cool with it." he replied bluntly.

Ichigo grabbed the front of his cousin's shirt, "Listen here you!" he growled in a low voice, "You should remember what you did to me in the street back there! I could get you done for assalt!"

The pale teen raised an eyebrow, "What the _hell_ are you raving on about Ichi?"

"You goddamn know what I'm talking about!" he bellowed into Hichigo's face.

"Do you really want us to talk about _that? _You're more keen than I thought Ichigo..." he said calmly.

"W-What are you going on about?" the red-head replied nervously.

"Well," the albino said although pondering the thought, "if you bring up subjects like _that _all suddenly and out of the blue then it must mean you're keen on that kinda thing, right?"

"'Subjects like t-that'? What's 'that'?"

"Me touching you up in the street idiot!"

"You you forced yourself on me!" the red-head lied unable to believe how he'd just let his cousin twist the entire conversation around.

"Strange, 'cause normal people would have put up a fight, you just stood there..." he said quietly but everyone in the warehouse still heard.

"I am a normal person!"

"I'm not saying you're not, it's perfectly normal to be a pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert! _You_ were touching _me_!"

"I know _I'm_ a pervert, you just don't want to admit that we're the same"

"We're not the same, look at me and look at you!"

"Not that kind of same, we have the same blood. Must be something in the family."

"That's why you're the pervert! Feeling up your family members, it's gross!"

"Hey, I never touched your--!"

"See! You're being perverted even now!!"

A loud booming laugh echoed through the room. Something stirred from undernieth a pile of newspapers and a man with long wavy brown hair appeared amongst them as he awoke from his sleep. At that point everyone looked the same battered couch and saw the dark-haired man trying desperately to suffocate his laughter. He then inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply before speaking in a voice that wasn't vibrating with the giggles that he had locked away in his chest.

"Enough of the comedy act Shiro, I can't freakin' take it! Just get both of your arses over here!" he sniggered.

Ichigo's hand slipped away from the black fabric and he began to follow his cousin towards the couch. The teen noticed the blonde-haired girl tense up as soon as Hichigo walked past her and the other blond, Hichigo didn't seem to notice at all and sat himself down next to the dark-haired stranger. As Ichigo joined the pair the black-haired man grinned at him, "Hi, I'm Shiba Kaien", he held out a hand.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" the red-head replied taking Kaien's hand and shaking it.

"I swear we're triplets or something, you got any long-lost brothers?" the dark-haired man asked. Hichigo shot him a threatening glare, the type that wounds you internally. Kaien ignored him so Ichigo did too.

"No, I don't." he answered plainly.

"It's just you, me and Shiro here, we look quite similar don't you think?" he said seeming utterly absorbed by the conversation despite the red-head's reluctance to speak.

The red-head looked at his cousin and Kaien. "I guess we kinda do..." he agreed unwillingly.

"'Kinda'?" the young man repeated his eyes becoming questioning.

Ichigo silently and gently tugged Kaien's dark hair, then his cousin's and then finally his own. "Different." he said monotonous.

Kaien laughed, "I guess we are then." At that moment the albino rolled his eyes, which looked rather creepy considering the unusual tone, and rose from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked anxiously, afraid that his cousin was leaving him alone with a stranger.

"Just to have a quick word with Ulqui." he said shrugging like hadn't noticed his cousin's edginess around the dark-haired man, but as he walked past Ichigo he grabbed his cousin's head and flipped it backwards so that the two made eye-contact. Hichigo's gaze seemed to burn through the red-head's eyes and infect his mind. Ichigo tried pulling away after things began to feel uncomfortable but then a strange message popped up in Ichigo's head, he hadn't thought it and yet it appeared as if he had.

_'You'll be fine.'_

As Ichigo's confusion flooded his mind his cousin's grip loosened around his head as he smiled crookedly. He ruffled the orange spikes and left Ichigo feeling dazed.

"Wow, you and Shiro are close." a deep voice spoke. Ichigo had forgotten about the black-haired man sitting next to him.

He flipped his head forwards, suddenly feeling at ease and able to talk to Kaien, "Yeah, we are" he couldn't help but smile socially.

Kaien smiled back, "I know you're his cousin and that but Shiro ain't like that with anyone I know of!" he chuckled.

The red-head raised an eye-brow, "You sure about that?"

"Sure as I can be." he replied, "Shiro isn't exactly a 'friendly' guy and yet he's so abnormal around you. Hey, if you guys weren't cousins I'd guess you were dating."

The word 'dating' hit Ichigo in the face along with a can of red paint to colour his cheeks. "Me and Hichigo aren't dating. I mean I love him and that because he's family but there's no romantic feelings between us--!"

"I know there ain't," he interrupted trying to calm the red-head down, "well, not for _you_ anyway..."

Ichigo winced at the truth.

"You've noticed then?"

The boy nodded silently.

"It's not the end of the world!" he slapped the boy on the back grinning, "I suck at reading people's minds and Shiro...well, he keeps himself to himself most of the time, so you never know!"

"What's with that anyway?" Ichigo asked, dying to change the subject, "'Shiro'? Why do you guys call him that?"

Kaien followed Ichigo's lead seeming unaffected by the sudden change of course in the conversation, "Well, to be honest I called him by his first name so much that it irritated him to the extent of breaking my left arm in two places."

Ichigo blinked. "_He broke your arm?!?_" he gasped incredulously.

"Yeah, Shiro was a real bastard when he was thirteen. Still is really though he controls himself a little better."

The red-head remembered his greeting from the albino, he wasn't _too_ violent...

"Anyway I just thought 'Shiro' sounded cool. His surname is Shirosaki after all and the fact that it means 'white' just made it perfect for him in my opinion." he smirked with pride at his creation.

"So, you guys met when you were thirteen?" Ichigo asked cautiously not wanting to talk about his cousin's violent streak either.

Kaien laughed loudly causing a few heads to turn, Hichigo remained with his back to Ichigo talking to the pale black-haired Ulqui in a low voice. "I'm not that young!" Kaien claimed with an amused grin at the boy's assumption. "I just graduated from high school last year."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You're nineteen?!" he was shocked, his cousin hung around with nineteen year-olds while he was locked up in a boarding school.

Kaien nodded. "I was Shiro's age when I first met him, he was the youngest of our group before Hiyori showed up." he jerked his head towards the girl who sat nevously next to the other blond, her eyes wide wth fear and looking away from the albino in the corner. "Shiro actually managed to get into a fight with Nnoitra over there, well it ain't hard really, Nnoitra has a worse temper than your cousin at times."

Ichigo looked at the tall skinny man. He didn't look tough but he was still big. He had shoulder-length black hair that looked just as thin and weak as he was, it was coarse and tangled too like he didn't care much for it. His face was thin too and his chin was pointed. His eyes, eye, seeing as the other was covered by an eye-patch, was menacing and full of hate, his pupil was tiny, dispising every person in the room.

"What happened to his eye?" the red-head asked.

"It's this birth mark, it ain't pretty."

The boy nodded saying no more. Though as he began to look across the room he felt curious to know more about his cousin's gang. Kaien seemed to sense the curiousity on his face and began to speak once more.

"See that guy Shiro's talkin' to?" Ichigo nodded looking at the young man who had been texting when he and his cousin had arrived. "His name's Ulquiorra. He's serious about most things in life and he's a loyal friend to have though he can say cruel things if you get on his bad-side, plus he ain't afraid to fight ya if you really piss him off, though he can keep calm quite easy."

Ulquiorra was an adverage size for a man though that was all that seemed adverage about him. His skin was pale white though not as pale as Hichigo's but almost. He had an emotionless face which made him look just as intimidating as Nnoitra, he was the kind of guy you didn't want to talk to in case of being scolded harshly by his tongue. He had two green tear-droplets running down his cheeks in an unaturally straight line tatooed onto his face. He had a large pair of emerald green eyes which were hard and unreadable which remained still and unblinking making him look almost _dead. _He too had ebony black hair only his had a natural shape to it which curved around his face and it curled ever so slightly giving a nice gentle waviness, like a calm black sea gently lapping at the pale milky sands of his jaw-line. His appearance was almost hypnotic and Ichigo found himself staring.

"Believe it or not that guy goes to the college downtown. He's in his second year of studying 'the works of the human mind' as he calls it. I think that should make him about twenty now though he dates a girl at Shiro's school who's about the same age as you two I think. It's tragic really, her father is the head of the local parish and believes that he's some sort of devil or _demon_, well, you've seen Ulqui but I still don't get it, Ulqui is the most repsonsible guy I know and he'd never hurt that girl, he's totally in love with her. He's smart, polite and him and his girlfriend haven't even slept together yet! He hasn't done anything wrong in my book except look like the way he is. Now the chick's dad is fixing her up with this bloke who's twice her age, it's gross, her old man lives in the past and he looks more like her grandfather than her 'darling papa'. The worst thing is she isn't like Ulqui, me, Shiro or any of the people in this room. If there's something we don't like we do something about it, this girl doesn't know how to disobey orders especially if they're off her dad."

"That's awful..." Ichigo murmered, he was able to sympathise utterly with that girl, he knew all too well how a controlling person can affect another's life... Then the boy's gaze spotted the blond couple. "Who are they?" he asked, every topic was seeming to make him nervous in this conversation with Kaien.

The black-haired man looked over to the couple. "Ah, they're Hiyori and Shinji. Hiyori is the youngest here, only fourteen, though her sore attitude makes up for her years," he rubbed the back of his head wincing, "and man does she pack a punch! Shinji goes to Shiro's high school too, he's in his third and final year though so the two don't talk much."

Ichigo looked at his senpai. He had straight blond hair down to his chin. He had an odd expression on his face, Ichigo found it was similar to one of the gargoyles that nested on the roof of his local cathedral back home in Karakura, though in his eyes you could see the worry for the smaller girl glisten. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around the girl as her body shook with fear. He gently whispered things in her ear though she never stopped shaking for a second.

Ichigo remembered her reaction to his cousin's presence and he couldn't believe it.

"Ignore Hiyori, she has an issue with Shiro. He terrifies her." Kaien's voice was full of remorse.

"I don't believe you." Kaien looked at the teen, the red-head's brown eyes were piercing and resolute. "I don't believe that Hichigo would do anything to make a child so afraid of him. He _couldn't._"

"He did."

The sixteen year-old's head turned to see a man. It was the man who had awoken before at the sound of Kaien's laughter when Ichigo and his cousin had arrived. His shoulder-length brown wavy hair didn't seem as messy as Ichigo's would have been after a nap under a pile of newspapers and the man's broad shoulder's and facial hair told the teen that this man was older than the rest of the group, or at least looked like it.

The teen glared at him, "Look, I _know_ my cousin, he wouldn't do something like that."

The brunette looked at Ichigo, his eyes were tired and he looked like he just really wanted to be sleeping under the pile of newspapers again.

"When Hiyori first joined us the first thing that Hichigo said about her was 'she pisses me off'" the man was clearly not afraid like the others to call Hichigo by his first name. "It wasn't 'til a couple of weeks later that the pair began to argue non-stop," he continued, boredom dripping off his exhausted monotone voice, "then during an arguement about one month later Hichigo said something about Hiyori's mother, which is a very sensitive subject for her under the circumstances. In Hiyori's defence she called Hichigo a 'disgusting lab-rat that failed all the tests'..."

Ichigo's eyes widened, with fury and shock.

_"...People stare at me. Some people laugh at me too. I hate those people. I want them all dead. I want to go to hell when I die, so I can watch them all crying and hurt. I'll laugh at them and I won't help them either. You think I'm mean but I'm not. They all deserve to be hurt..."_

"It was then that Hichigo attacked her." despite his voice the man's eyes were serious, "First, he pushed her against the wall and she hit her head causing it to bleed. Then he clamped one of his hands around her neck, managing to choke someone with only one hand, quite impressive, no? Then, using his other hand he slowly began to push back her fingers one by one until he heard the bones crack--"

"Stark, please." the black-haired man interrupted, "We don't need a detailed account, I think he gets the picture."

Ichigo's face was pale, his eyes wide with terror at this description, his hands balled so tightly into fists beside him that his nails were hammered into his palms, his knuckles drained of colour from the effort.

The man named Stark nodded once and then said in a low voice, "I didn't tell you that to be cruel to you, I did it to warn you. I think you knew the old Hichigo, it's been a long time since you've seen each other. Both of you will have changed, Hichigo especially. You didn't see the sickening sadistic smirk on his lips. You didn't hear that girl's screams. You don't know how much effort it took for Kaien, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Shinji and me to tear him away from her. You didn't hear his insane laughter as she clutched her hand and sobbed in Shinji's arms. What I'm trying to say is, Shirosaki Hichigo is a twisted and violent person, and if you want to have a chance at happiness then I'd advise that you keep away from him."

xXxXxXxXx

_"...'A violent and twisted person'..." _Stark's words echoed in the teen's head as he lay in the camper bed. He tried to stay still so that the springs wouldn't creak in the darkness. He preferred the silence. The sound of his own breath, his own thoughts. It was safe and yet so lonely.

The door to the room creaked open allowing the light from the landing leak into the room. Then the shadow of a person appeared in the arch of light.

"Ichigo?" the voice was a horse whisper but the cracked distorted tone was one that Ichigo knew well.

"Yeah?" the teen whispered back. He trained his eyes onto the shadow and watched it sink into the darkness. He could barely make out the shape in the dark but he knew that his cousin had walked over to the bed opposite his own and had sat down.

"Shiro, what's wrong? You haven't spoken since we left the warehouse." Ichigo dicided to be careful, no one called his cousin by his first name for a reason.

"Why are you calling me that?" was the teen's reply, his tone was surprisingly incredulous.

"Well, Kaien told me that you didn't like people calling you by you're first name so--"

"I don't like _them_ calling me by my first name." his tone was sharp.

"I don't understand." the red-head uttered into the darkness surrounding them.

"I..." Ichigo heard a sharp breath of air escape his cousin's lungs before he paused to think, "I've never liked _them_ Ichigo...you know that..."

"But they're your friends!" Ichigo's had raised his voice to a normal volume of conversation.

"That's not the point Ichigo, just because I spend time with them doesn't mean that they understand me." his voice was still a whisper but a little harsher in order to compete with his cousin's level of noise.

"Of course they do, what are you--"

"They don't." the teen's voice had became ever so slightly louder than his cousin's and his tone was flat. He sighed and then continued in a whisper, "How much did Kaien and Stark tell you about..."

"Hiyori?" Ichigo prompted.

"Yeah, _that._"

"Not much really..." the teen lied.

"Don't lie to me!" his tone was loud and harsh. "They told you everything didn't they!? Stark's right, I am twisted. I am violent. You and I have both changed since we last met and I've became a _monster_. I enjoyed every second of her pain. Other people's pain makes me feel euphoric, it's better than any pill, any pint or any joint, the pleasure is a hell of a lot more concentrated. I don't feel pity for them, only the pleasure, it's like there's nothing inside me that can empathize with their pain, I'm hollow and empty, pain is so full of life and I feed off everyone and anyone I can, so don't say _they_ understand, no none does, not even you."

There was a groan from the springs in the camper bed.

"Ichigo? What are you--?"

The albino felt the warmth of his cousin spread across his cold skin as the red-head pulled his cousin into an embrace.

"What have I told you about being a self-pitying bastard...?" Ichigo whispered into his ear, his voice full of comfort.

The albino felt confused. Why wasn't his cousin running from him, calling him sickening names and cursing his existence? Why wasn't he afraid or disgusted by him? Why was he holding him so calmly, talking about the past when they were now so different now.

_"Why?"_ he asked himself, but he recieved no answer.

And as they listened to each other's heartbeat and the air escaping one another's lungs the pair felt themselves slip into a darker place as the night claimed them...

-----

another awfully OOC chapter for you! I'm so sorry...I'm starting to hate my writing badly...but I'm happy that you all seem to enjoy it so far I really didn't expect so many of you to add this to your Story Alert so soon ^^'

I'm afraid **I'll not be updating **_**O.S**_** for a while...**I'm not sure when the next chap. will be up but I have a different fic to update (I've neglected so much...I hate myself... =_=) it's a HichiIchi angst and it's posted up on dA so I'll put a link up to it in my profile if you're interested (if you are then please tell me via PM or review) or you can search it, it's called_ Powerless. _It's still only on it's 2nd chap. and I'm going to work on it till I get it done and wrapped up, then I'll come back to this fic. But I think you'll like the next chap. because Grimm shall be making an entrance at last!

Well, that's it really, I'll see you all next update...whenever that may be...


	3. School Bell

Note: The name of this fanfic is in Japanese: _'Ohayou Sensei!' _In English it means: _'Good Morning Teacher!'_

-----

**Pairing(s): **GrimmIchi (main pairing) also noncon HichiIchi

**Rating: **T (I'm now thinking more OT in later chapters . . .)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

-----

**CHAPTER 3: **_**'School Bell.'**_

The red-head stood outside his new school. It was a huge white building surrounded by trees and foliage, it looked modern and advanced, way better than Ichigo's boring, old boarding school; everyone looked friendly as they chattered in small groups waiting for the bell to go. The pair stood in the main car-park that was just outside the school's main entrance, Hichigo yawned and Ichigo felt his eyes falling shut. The pair had slept in and had to sprint to school, Ichigo hadn't done something like that since elementary school. The bell screeched in the distance like a bird of prey, neither of the teenagers were ready to face the torture of education but they slowly dragged their feet in the direction of their classroom regardless.

It'd been a week since Ichigo's arrival at the Shirosaki household and Ichigo was still trying to adapt to his cousin's energetic life-style of late nights and early mornings. Then his Aunt told him that he'd have to go to school with the albino. Ichigo could tell his lack of sleep and energy was only going to get worse.

The school had an odd system that was different from the red-head's old school's, they called it 'setting'. Basically they put you in different classes for different subjects based on how smart you are for that particular subject, however, in Ichigo's old school you were put in a class based on how good your test scores were in general and a you were given a classroom and a class and you stayed in that class and classroom for the rest of the year. This new system of 'setting' confused Ichigo completely, apparently it was used in English schools and the government were trying it out in their own schools to see if it boosted test scores.

In morning registration, Ichigo was with Hichigo, first lesson the pair had Science but they were in neighbouring classrooms. Second: the pair were on opposite ends of the school which meant that when it was time for break the two couldn't find each other anywhere. Third: Hichigo had Drama while Ichigo had Art. Fourth: again, the pair both had the same lesson (English, which Ichigo hated) but they were in different rooms.

This new system was introduced to boost test scores, all it did for Ichigo was make his first few days in a new high-school unbearable, lonely and extremely boring.

After fourth lesson was over, Ichigo stepped out of his classroom into the wide hallway which, despite it's size, was filled to bursting point with students of all ages. This school was so much bigger than his last one, there were so many students too.

"Um . . . excuse me, b-but are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" a small voice whimpered beside him. Ichigo turned and saw a boy who bared an expression like a kicked dog. The kid had yellowing bruises on his face and neck, the rest of his wounds were covered by bandages or his red blazer.

_'Red blazer? But surely this school wears blue?' _He looked down at the boy's blazer and saw the school badge, an embroidered, golden falcon sitting on a branch of a fallen tree. He looked down at his own blazer and saw the same marking, _'Does this school have a built in middle school or something?'._

"S-Sir, are you Kurosaki--"

"Yeah, I am." the teen interrupted still glancing at the badge on his uniform.

"I-In that case, this is for you." the boy stuttered holding out a folded piece of paper.

Ichigo looked up and saw the piece of paper in the boy's trembling hand, _'Is he afraid of me or something?'_ he gently took the paper from the child's hand and unfolded it.

_**Strawberry-chan,**_

_**sorry but i cant c u at lunch - dumb bitch of a Sience teacher gave me a ditension. c u in registraysion.**_

_**Hichigo x**_

Ichigo raised an eye-brow, _'Who the hell spells 'registration' with a 'y'?'_ The teen glanced up from the messy scrawls of his cousin to thank the kid but he had already gone. He shrugged it off mentally and went back to the note. The red-head flushed before sheepishly shoving the note into his blazer pocket. _'Who the hell, does he think he is, my boyfriend? What was the meaning of adding a 'x' at the end? Geez . . . that's just embarassing.'_

The red-head turned to walk away from the doorway when he heard a voice behind him, "Oi, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

The teen turned and saw the blond-haired gargoyle-faced guy from the warehouse. The eighteen-year-old smiled at him in a friendly way, showing a lot of teeth as he walked towards Ichigo and wrapped an arm round his shoulders as if they were comrades. But the semi-embrace pushed an odd switch inside of Ichigo.

The red-head shoved the older male away from him violently, and backed up against a wall. Ichigo's heart began to beat rapidly, like the strange pulsating sensation rushing to his head, throbbing madly. The feel of hands touching him, voices whispering, the screams of a teenager in the back of his head. _His _screams. The girl panting, breathlessly gasping his name. The feel of it, surging wildly in his system, all of his memories mixing together in a single--

The blond, along with passers by, stared at Ichigo incredulously. The blond's face became serious and dark as he spoke jokingly with a wary gaze, "Sorry, sorry man, guess I should've warned ya 'bout that."

Ichigo seemed to snap out of his haze at the blond's words, he saw his panicked and fearful gaze in the reflection of a mirror pinned to a girl's open locker door, the students in his year and above staring. He forced an abashed expression as he rubbed the back of his head, pushing himself up from his position against the wall, "No man, my bad, I guess I just kinda freaked. Anyway, did you wanna talk or something?"

"Yeah . . . something like that."

xXxXxXxXx

The blond lead the other round the front of the school and Ichigo noticed the large distance between them as he followed behind. Perhaps his outburst had freaked him out a little. The blond then turned to face him and Ichigo knew from his expression that the meeting was indeed of a different matter, and a more serious one at that.

"'Kurosaki Ichigo,' eh? I hear you're old Shiro's cousin," he said, his tone of voice baring an unhidden hatred.

Ichigo remembered, the blond was called Shinji, and he'd been comforting Hiyori, the girl Hichigo had attacked back when he was a kid. Ichigo recalled the girl's terrified face, how she flinched in Hichigo's presence and Shinji's protective embrace. Judging by that and the story that Stark had told him he could see the blond's reason for his tone of voice and let it pass.

"Yeah, I am. What of it?" he stated.

"How are you related? Mother's side? Dad's side?" the blond probed.

"My father is his mother's younger brother, but we're not--" the teen halted what he was saying quickly.

"You're not what exactly?" Shinji questioned.

" . . . Related," Ichigo replied with an inaudible sigh.

The blond raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened in an incredulous expression, "Serious, you ain't kidding me here?"

"No, we . . . we were adopted," he paused, " . . . we were born in separate places."

"That's just weird! I mean, you look identical, why is that?"

"Dunno," how was Ichigo supposed know something like that anyway?

"So why'd ya parents move you up here with 'good old' Shiro anyways?" he asked curiously.

"Family problems, stuff at school . . . no biggy," he replied with a shrug but he didn't like the direction of the conversation at all.

"No biggy? Hell, it must've been a biggy to make your parents move you into that pycho's house," he laughed, "a _real _fucking _huge_ biggy. That guy's a freak. Hey, I heard it's genetic, y'know, being a violent--"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo snapped.

The blond smiled lazily, raising his hands in a mockingly apologetic stance, "I don't mean to offend, really."

Grabbing the blond's shirt collar Ichigo pushed the eighteen-year-old up against the wall, hard.

"Listen, I don't know what you want from me but if you don't know what's best for you then I'd advise you shut the hell up," the red-head hissed.

"You Shirosakis and Kurosakis really are just as violent as each other," the blond said in his mocking tone again, "It must be contagious." Shinji looked down at Ichigo's hand grasping his shirt, "Hey Ichi, think you could let me go now?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Listen Ichi, I ain't a bad fella really, I just wanna look out for my friend Hiyori, you met her yet? She's a sweet girl with a nasty vocabulary and bite, but sweet all the same," he looked up again, this time all the joking was gone as he removed Ichigo's hand from his shirt, "You and Shiro are different, but you seem to be somewhat smarter Ichigo, plus you ain't the type to wanna hurt others either, I can see that. So, I advise you to keep away from your cousin if you don't wanna catch anything, like a bad reputation. Reputation means a lot here, so be careful who you hang out with."

The blond then pushed his way past the younger male making his way further down the pavement. Suddenly, he stopped, and pivoted ninety degrees to his right.

"Just give it a lil' thought man, ya know it makes sense." The blond then turned away, pushing one hand in his trouser pocket and raising the other as if he were saluting someone, he began to walk away from the other male, "See ya around Ichigo!"

xXxXxXxXx

Ichigo wandered the tan hallways of his new school but found himself feeling unnerved. Everyone he saw seemed to be staring at him, it was doing his head in. He tried making his way back to his form room but decided against it in the end, he didn't really want Hichigo to get on his case about his bad mood. So, leaning up against a wall he shrugged off his rucksack and searched for his timetable. His hand brushed against a screwed up ball of paper at the bottom of his bag so he let his black rucksack fall to the ground as he pulled it out. Uncrumpling it and smoothing it out against the cream wall, he began to analyse the table that was printed on its crumpled surface.

_'Double Maths, eh? That's not so bad,' _the teen thought to himself before quickly banishing it. _'Geez, I'm such a geek.'_

The red-head made a quick mental-note of the room name and, throwing his bag back on and flipping his timetable over to show a badly photocopied map of the school, he started to head off in what he presumed was the right direction.

On his way to his room he stumbled across a dark-haired boy with glasses whom he recognised from registration that morning.

"Kurosaki, I presume?" the boy asked as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "Our form room is back the way you came. If you're lost then you can just follow me."

"No, it's okay, I'm heading off to lesson early," Ichigo replied with an embarrassed expression.

The dark-haired teen raised a thin eyebrow in a superior manner, "I see." He then continued to walk down the corridor towards his destination, ignoring Ichigo completely. Ichigo stared at him from behind, watching him leave as he thought, _'What's his problem?' _

That's when he remembered Shinji's words.

_**"I advise you to keep away from your cousin if you don't wanna catch anything, like a bad reputation . . ."**_

Was that it then? Was that why everyone had been staring at him? Why that kid who'd given him the letter had been so scared of him? Why that guy with the glasses had looked at him like he'd expected no less from _him_ and then walked away?

Because, they didn't see Kurosaki Ichigo, oh no. All they saw was the cousin of Shirosaki Hichigo, _'a violent and twisted person,'_ wasn't that what Stark had called him?

_**". . . Reputation means a lot here, so be careful who you hang out with."**_

_**"Just give it a lil' thought man, ya know it makes sense." **_

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

The red-head looked up and saw a woman holding a large amount of text books standing over him with concerned hazel eyes, true concern too, not some patronizing sympathy that most adults seemed to use either. She had a young and pretty face and an understanding smile. She had long beautifully wavy apple-green hair that trailed down to her waist and breasts that Ichigo knew any girl would die for . . .

_**"Ah ha! Behold Kurosaki Ichigo, this is the bosom that any sane man truly longs for. Look at them! They're at least a size F--!!"**_

The teenager smiled.

"I'm fine Sensei, I'm on my way to my next lesson now."

"Skipping registration more like," she said with a wink, "don't worry, I'll sign you in at reception."

"Thanks Sensei!"

"Please don't call me that! I hate it!" she exclaimed, mortified at her title, "Call me Nel."

"Sure," the teen replied with a smile. He liked this woman, she was friendly and kind, sort of quirky too for a teacher.

"By the way, are you new?" she asked cocking her head to one side, "I think I've seen your face somewhere before but then again . . ."

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, and yes, I'm new," he replied.

"Kurosaki . . ." she said his name whilst pondering it deeply, "you're the new boy on my register!"

"I am?"

"Yes," she nodded, "do you have double Maths next?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile that he just couldn't hide.

"In that case you are indeed _the _Kurosaki Ichigo on my register then," she then turned arkwardly towards a door beside her, "would you like to step in here for a sec', I need to check one or too things and dump these books somewhere."

"Okay," the red-head replied before jumping one step ahead of her to open the door.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem."

As the pair stepped into the room they were blinded by a heavy, foul smelling mist that filled the entire room. The green-haired woman sighed from irritation as she set down her pile of books on a low pine table in the centre of the small room and made her way towards one of the windows at the farthest side from the doorway.

"How many times have I told him to open the windows when he smokes?!" she moaned with a huff as she heaved a window up and open.

"Who would that be?" the teen asked as he closed the door behind him, glancing around the room, noting down its appearance as the smoky haze lifted.

There were two medium sized windows, their white painted frames peeling and splintering from neglect. Around the low wooden table in the centre were three large red armchairs and to their left, along the back wall, was a pine desk that had an old computer situated on its surface, which grumbled a strange electronic undertone constantly. By the left wall there was also another desk that had a collection of assorted papers along with other bits of stationary scattered on top of it in an disorganized manner, and a kettle that was plugged into the wall. On the other side of the room there was a large, heavy, metal filing cabinet leaning against one of the four white walls that were dyed a vile yellowing grey from old cigarette smoke, the scent of which was attached to every object in the room.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjaques."

"Huh?" the boy replied, momentarily dazed.

"He's another member of staff," the hazel-eyed woman said as she finished opening the other window, "he's another Maths teacher too."

_'Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, what a weird name . . .'_ the teen thought to himself, _'its foreign, right?'_

"Right Ichigo," the woman said interrupting the red-head's trail of thought, "I'll just find you folder and check out your test scores on the entrance exam and make sure you're in the right class."

_'Shit,' _Ichigo cursed mentally as he watched the woman walk over to the filing cabinet to search for his folder.

Ichigo was good when it came to Maths, surprisingly good; but when he took this entrance exam he didn't even know what the question was saying half the time. That's why something at the pit of his stomach flipped over as he saw Nel pull a folder with his name on it out of the filing cabinet, because he knew that mark wasn't going to be pretty.

_'God, if you like me at all, even in the slightest, then please, save me from this embarrassment.'_

It was then, as if someone was granting the teen's wish out of mercy, that the door behind the red-head flew open. The teen and the woman both turned their heads and saw a man in the doorway of the room.

The man wore a black suit and white shirt in a rather casual style of dress and he held a green folder under one arm. He bore a lot of authority in his aura, and most would have guessed he was another teacher at the school.

Well, that would be if they had over-looked his blue hair and the cigarette in his mouth, not to mention that not-so-pretty scowl on his face. He looked more like a member of the Mafia rather than a teacher.

_'Grimmjow Jaggerjacques,' _the teen mused,it was the cigarette that gave it all away for him.

The man looked down at Ichigo and raised a teal eyebrow.

"Listen you," Nel said in a minutely pissed off tone, "what have I told you about smoking on school property?"

She was speaking to him as if he were a pupil; and he responded as if he were one as well, by ignoring her and peeling Ichigo's bag from his back. The red-head opened his mouth to protest but the teal-haired man was too busy looking at the label on the teenager's bag to listen.

He then looked back at the teen blankly, "Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" the teen replied.

"So you're the strawberry who got an E on the entrance exam," he said with a mocking grin.

Ichigo flinched at the insult before the teal-haired man leant down slightly to whisper in the boy's ear.

"You're gonna wish you never got an E on that exam kid, 'cause until you land yourself with some half-decent marks you'll be stuck with me."

* * *

Geez, sorry for the lack in updates I went off everything Bleach for ages (also family stuff, coursework and a horrendous writer's block didn't exactly help either like) but recently I looked at my bookmarks on mangafox and noticed I hadn't read Bleach in a while and thought 'go on then' and I've fallen in love with it all over again XD Don't worry, this fic will be finished though not for a while yet seeing as we're still only at the begining here ;) I'm thinking of starting a SasuNaru fic for you Naruto fans and a shortish IchiHichi fic later on so expect something like that after chapter 4 of this has been posted. BUT before I have a go at chapter 4 I'm gonna turn my attention to that HichiIchi fic I discontinued (that'd be _Powerless _by the way)and see whether it's continuable or not. If it is then I'll update it, if not . . . well, I'll go onto chapter 4 of this fic.

Oh, just so you know, I'm using for multi-chap fics and dA for oneshots/twoshots so I will be flicking between the two meaning there will be time where it seems I've stopped doing fics on here all together, but I haven't. :D

I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways~ I think it's the best one I've written for this fic so far despite it being so short. Well, I'll be off – I've gotta write an essay on a play I've been reading, redesign an experiment for science AND copy up some charts for DT, I've probably got some other crap too though I haven't checked yet . . . =_=


End file.
